


Sunday

by supernaturallylost



Series: The Perfect Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is an excitable person, Dean is a sleepy person, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised to teach Crowley how to cook. Finally, on Sunday morning, Crowley can't wait a second longer. The dish he's learning to make? Homemade pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

Crowley took a deep breath, grinned, and put his hands to his sides. As Dean snored next to him on the bed, Crowley snickered. He counted down in his head.

‘Three,’ he thought, ‘two… one.’

Crowley rolled over like a log. Dean grunted as he was rudely awoken by a weight squashing his chest.

“Crowley,” Dean growled, his voice thick with sleep.

Crowley landed on the other side of Dean, propped up on his elbows.

“Good morning!” he grinned. Showing all of his teeth, he said, “Glad to see you’re up!”

Dean grumbled incoherently.

“Get up,” Crowley said. He reached out and pushed Dean’s hip. “We’ve got things to do today.”

“One more minute,” Dean whined, rolling onto his side.

Crowley smiled widely and pounced on top of Dean. Quick as a skip, Crowley leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheekbone.

“Wake up,” he said happily.

Dean groaned.

Crowley leaned down again, kissing Dean’s forehead. “Wake up!”

“Too much energy,” Dean managed.

“Come on, Dean,” Crowley bounced, wiggling on top of Dean. “You promised.”

“You’re evil,” Dean said. He raised a hand to his eyes. “Go shower; I’ll meet you in there.”

After a quick kiss, Crowley jumped off of Dean, who promptly rolled back over and pulled the blankets over his head.

Crowley was standing alone, grumpily, in the shower for fifteen minutes before he heard the thump of Dean’s footsteps. Dean’s head poked into the bathroom with an unapologetic smile. When he stepped into the shower, he wrapped Crowley in his arms and kissed him deeply for an entire minute.

“Good morning, hellfire,” he smiled.

Crowley gazed contentedly into Dean’s eyes for a moment before discreetly putting his hands on Dean’s backside.

 

After their shower, Crowley skipped delightfully down the hallway toward the kitchen while tugging Dean by the hand. He opened the windows, letting in the cool air. The sun streamed into the room, resting placidly on top of a container of flour.

“I’m warning you now,” Crowley said as he took a deep breath of the fresh, chill air, “I can burn water in the kitchen. You’re gonna have to teach me carefully.”

“Better take the phone off the hook, then,” Dean laughed, pulling the cord of the phone.

Then he looked around and saw a sack of flour on the counter along with a rolling pin. Nothing else was out. Dean licked his lips to hide his smirk. Wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist, he suppressed a laugh.

“First things first,” Dean said. “It takes more than flour to make a pizza.”

Crowley wiggled his hips in Dean’s hands, moving forward. Dean, however, simply turned so he was holding Crowley from behind.

“I promised to teach you to cook,” Dean whispered into Crowley’s ear. He kissed Crowley’s earlobe and rested his chin on Crowley’s shoulder. “Pizza’s easy. First, get the sugar, yeast, salt, and olive oil.”

Crowley tried to step forward. Dean held him back.

“Don’t forget,” Dean said after a quick kiss, “to wear an apron.”

Crowley grabbed the ingredients quickly and began following Dean’s instructions. Dean, while keeping an eye on Crowley’s kneading, grated fresh mozzarella cheese and sliced some pepperoni. When Crowley’s mouth opened patiently, Dean thought about throwing flour in it. With a tremendous amount of restraint, he placed a piece of pepperoni inside instead.

“The dough has to rise for an hour or so,” Dean said while checking his watch. “I guess that leaves enough time for a nap.”

Dean tried to slide by, but Crowley grabbed his elbow.

“Not so fast!” he said. “What about tomato sauce?”

“We can buy that from the store. I don’t think you’re ready to make the sauce yet.”

Dean eyed the bedroom door.

“You really want a nap, don’t you?” Crowley raised his eyebrow.

Dean smiled, leaned down for a kiss, and then waved good night. He went to the bedroom to lie down. Crowley sighed and smiled, taking off his apron and putting on Dean’s jacket. He grabbed car keys and drove quickly to the store and back. Sauce in hand, Crowley shouted from the kitchen that the hour was over.

Sleepily, Dean came yawning out of the bedroom, draped in a quilt.

“Anything under there?” Crowley asked, peering at the edges of the blanket.

Dean revealed himself to be fully dressed, much to Crowley’s disappointment, but invited Crowley for a hug inside the blanket. Crowley slid as close to Dean as possible, slouching down and resting his head on Dean’s warm shoulder. For a moment, they stood that way. Then Dean gave Crowley’s head five quick kisses before kicking him out.

“Pizza,” Dean smiled, licking his lips.

As annoying as a backseat driver, Dean instructed Crowley on tossing the dough into a circle several times before Crowley gave up. He laid a ball of dough on the counter, rolled it out, and then pressed the corners with his fingers. Dean nodded, impressed. Then, Crowley opened the sauce and spilled half of the jar on his pizza.

Dean could only laugh for one second before the dough, sauce and all, slapped his face.

“Oh, come on, hellfire,” Dean grinned, wiping the sauce from his neck. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at… something else.”

Crowley leaned over the counter with a smirk and licked some of the sauce from Dean’s face. “You couldn’t lie to save your life, could you?”

“Some people would say that’s a good thing.”

Crowley just smiled, laid his wet dough on the pizza stone in the oven, and added a small ladle of sauce.

“I’m going to make your face out of pepperoni,” he grunted happily. Dean peered over Crowley’s back and into the oven. The pepperonis were in the shape of a dot.

Dean bit his lip.

“See it?” Crowley asked excitedly. He pointed out the individual ridges of pepperoni and which part of the face they represented. Dean nodded when Crowley looked, but shook his head as soon as his back was turned.

After fifteen minutes, the pizzas were finished. Crowley pulled his pizza onto a plate and grinned happily. It looked like a cloud. The bottom was a little bit burned, the dough had risen too thickly in the middle, and the pepperoni had shifted all to one side.

“Look what you made,” Dean encouraged. He pulled out his own pizza, which was a perfect circle, very flat, with the toppings evenly distributed.

Crowley’s shoulders fell, but when he took a bite of his pizza, his eyes popped open.

He’d only just finished swallowing when he turned and kissed Dean deeply. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s hips and kissed him.

Dean, though happy for the affection, kept his open eyes on the perfect slice of pizza in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to leave notes, please do!


End file.
